comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dolores Shugel (Earth-1938)
Origin Dolores Shugel was born in Metropolis, Delaware to an actress and a playwright. Neither of Dolores's parents were very rich but, they doted on their daughter. Dolores grew up watching plays and enjoying classical music and opera. From a young age, it was clear she had an amazing mind. Dolores was able to play the piano like a pro by the age of five. While Dolores would always love the arts, she found her true passion was in science. Dolores devoured any book should find on the topic, becoming especially interested in biology. As she got older, her parents implored her to become an actress to her natural talent and beauty. Dolores refused and pushed on to attend Midwestern University as a biology major. Dolores excelled in all her classes but, found it hard to get people to truly respect her. Even worse, Dolores realized she had an...unorthodox view of ethics. She didn't understand why causing harm to a few subjects when the results could help humanity as a whole. Dolores found herself an outcast at her college. While Dolores was used to being alone, she found herself wishing for someone to bounce her theories over. Soon, Dolores met fellow student, David Winters. David was studying nuclear physics and nearly matched Dolores's intellect. Dolores and David began dating, finding their similar personalities were compatible. The two got married shortly after they graduated from college. David got a job at a nuclear power plant while Dolores found work in a test lab. Almost immediately, Dolores felt her talents were being wasted. She desperately wanted to do more experiments that could have dramatic results. Lab ethics prevented her. So, when her husband asked her to help with something involving the effects of radiation on people, Dolores jumped on it. Endless Winter As it turns out, Dolores's husband, a problem gambler, had taken loans from the local mob to hide the money from he lost. The mob had threatened David with death if he couldn't pay. David had lied to them, claiming he could make a poison that could instantly and could not be identified. David, while a skilled nuclear physicist, had no idea how to make poisons. He asked his wife to help him make it. Dolores was outraged that David had misled her for months. She seriously considered leaving him to his fate. However, she had recently learned she was pregnant. Dolores used this as a reason to stay with David and make the poison. However, Dolores was more interested in see if could make a poison that would be so deadly. It was a test that truly excited her for the first time in years. Using her knowledge of biology and chemistry to create a poison that could shut down the brain within seconds and mimicked a regular brain asuyem. The mob, satisfied with this, cleared David's debt. The incident awakened something in Dolores. She thought that discovering the ways of life and death was her purpose in life, her duty to the rest of humanity. Knowing she couldn't pursue this legally, Dolores convinced David to start offering their services to criminal organizations. David, knowing how much money that could make doing this, agreed. The two were known in the underworld as "Endless Winter". David would offer advice in bomb-making while Dolores would create poisons. For the next few years, the couple made good money selling weapons to criminal outfits. However, things went wrong when David attempted to create a dirty bomb, a nuclear weapon that combined normal explosives and nuclear waste. While making it, David accidentally set off one of the explosives. Dolores fled their shared lab while David tried to defuse. He unable to, resulting in his death. Dolores barely got away from the blast. With her husband dead, Dolores decided it would be better to completely go underground. Dolores left her young daughter, Dana, with her own parents and faked her own death. Madness and Science Dolores continued using the Endless Winter psueyom while supplying criminals with various positions and even genetic enhancements. Now only looking out for herself, Dolores spent time doing her experiments, studying the way an animal's brain reacts to death and how long they can survive. She also gained two "helpers": Sara Descarl, a promising young geneticist kicked out her college for performing unethical experiments, and Xavier Simon, a dishonorably discharged Vietnam vet turned thug for hire. Dolores was living the life she always wanted, only to discover it would be ending soon. While Dolores was able to escape the explosion that killed her husband, she couldn't escape the radiation that followed. She had developed terminal cancer as a result of her exposed to the unfinished dirty bomb. Dolores refused to accept her death. She claimed she was far too important to humanity to die in such a manner. After many experiments, Dolores was able to create a serum that would keep the brain alive after the death o the body and developed a way to connect said brain to a different body's nervous system. Dolores also had the perfect new body: the invulnerable, super-strong heroine, Power-Girl. Dolores had already developed an airborne toxin that would make a person extremely suggestible. Her plan was to drug Power-Girl with this and remove her brain while the heroine was under its effects. However, Dolores didn't know that Power-Girl was an alien so the serum didn't affect as strongly. Power-Girl was able to escape Shugel's plan quickly. Enraged, Dolores attempted to drug the Justice Society to have them bring down Power-Girl. While she was able to control most of the members, Power-Girl and the remaining JSA members were able to free them from her control. Barely escaping, Dolores was forced to turn to her plan B. She drugged both Descarl and Simon, the latter of whom she had already trained to terms of the brain transfer surgery. Dolores injected herself with the serum and soon her brain was transferred to Descarl's body, killing Sara in the process. While somewhat saddened at Descarl's, the feeling paled in comparison to Dolroes's elation. She had conquered death. Dolores felt she became the ultimate version of humanity. She deemed the Ultra-Humanite, the future of mankind. Event Horizon '' Now in a younger, healthier body, Dolores went back to her criminal life with new vigor. Although, she did miss having a protege. She also lost Simon as left due to him being disturbed by her using him to kill Sara. Dolores found the good in Simon leaving. After finding him, she tested how a human brain would to being placed in an animal's body using Xavier and a gorilla. It was a complete success. For the next decade, Dolores continued her studies into her serum, seeing it's limitations and improving things. Dolores began studying areas like engineering, eventually becoming an expert in that field. Then, she heard of people gaining powers, changing their very genetics. Dolores was intrigued by this and decided to head to the center of the so-called "Meta-Boom": Kansas. Using a mixture of her natural talent as an actress, her intelligence and criminal connections, Dolores forged a new identity as Morgan Wilde, a biology professor and gained a job at Midwestern University. When not teaching, Dolores would be studying Metahumans, particularly those affected by the meteor shower of 1980. While Dolores mainly used her career as a cover, she became more interested in teaching when Lex Luthor joined her class. Lex was more interested in spiting his father than science at the time but, Dolores could see his vast intelligence. His ambitious nature reminded Dolores of herself. She took the young heir under her wing. Dolores was thrilled when Lex offered her a job at the project he was leading for his father that studied Metahumans, codenamed, CADMUS. Using captured Metahumans, Dolores and Lex performed unethical experiments on them. She justified their actions by claiming it was for the good of mankind, something she drilled into Lex's head whenever he had doubts. However, the project was ended when Lex's best friend, Clark Kent, discovered the project and blew the whistle on it. Lex's father was able to get his son off with a relative slap on the wrist while Dolores was made the scapegoat. She was able to escape justice yet again. Dolores was upset the project had ended so early but, she felt she gathered valuable data in the process. A new era was starting and Dolores was going to make sure she wasn't left behind. ''Going Ape Using her skills in genetics, Dolores altered the DNA of an albino female gorilla who named Eurydice. While Dolores saw the gorilla as a pet, when the time came, she had no problem with having the gorilla's brain removed and replaced with her own. Now possessing a super-strong body, Dolores thought it was time she climbed the criminal ladder. She set an organ theft ring, with focus on Metahuman organs. Calling themselves the Humanites, they claimed stealing organs would help the advancement of humanity. This brought her into conflict Superman, who was the first person to put her in jail. However, Dolores had already escaped death. Escaping prison was child's play. Dolores has clashed with Superman and the Justice Society many times. Notably, she joined Wotan's Injustice Society and nearly blew the JSA's new headquarters with a bomb. She currently acts as a scientist for hire, working for various criminal organizations. When not working "commissions," Dolores countries her experiments with Metahumans, expressing interest in switching to the body of one when her gorilla body expires. She has been suspected of being a major player for the new society of supervillains, known as the Light. Powers & Abilities U.L.T.R.A Surem Enhanced Brain-'Due to use of her own U.L.T.R.A surem, Dolores's brain can survive being without a body for at least 30 minutes. Her brain can also be connected with a nervous system, even an ape's, as long the right operation is used. '''Meta-Gorilla Phy'si'''ology-'''Her current body is that of a genetically enhanced gorilla, making it even stronger than a normal gorilla. ''Super-Strength'' ''Enhanced Durability'' ''Enhanced Healing Factor'' Dolores is considered one of the top experts in biology and genetics. She's also quite skilled in creating advanced weapons. Dolores is a talented actress. ''Trivia'' -Dolores was born on June 13, 1938. -She switched to her current, gorilla body in 2002. -In a twist of fate, her daughter Dana was the foster mother to Tim Drake, who became the third Robin. -She often goes out of her way to destroy modern art, seeing it as an insult to "true" art. -Dolores's favorite opera is L'Orfeo. -During the 90s, Dolores was nearly captured by ARGUS. While she got away, ARGUS found an unfinished version of the U.L.T.R.A surem. The government who later use this on two different people but were unable to place them in regular bodies due to not having knowledge of Shugel's operation. As a result, the test subjects, Cliff Steele AKA Robotman, and an unknown scientist now called The Brain were placed in robtic bodies. ''Notes''''' This version of Ultra-Humanite is a combination of the original Golden Age Ultra-Humanite, the second Ultra-Humanite, Gerad Shugel, and Dolores Winters, a victim of the first Ultra-Humanite and a super-villain in her own right. David Winters was a member of the short-lived supervillain team, the Power Elite.Category:Created by MaysileeAurlis Category:Earth-1938 Category:Earth-1938 Characters Category:Villains Category:Justice Society Villains (Earth-1938) Category:Super Strength Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Composite Characters Category:Justice League Villains (Earth-1938)